Living it All Over Again
by TopQuark
Summary: Tenchi has done something very very bad, but woudnt u do the same if it happened to you. Lets see if he survives.


Title: Living it All Over Again   
A Tenchi Muyo Fanfiction   
Written by Top_Quark and Tex James   
DISCLAIMER: Tenchi Muyo and its characters do not belong to either of us, though we wish it did. Also, this follows the OVA story line (before GXP and OVA 3) so we made up our own minds about a number of things. One is the nature of Tokimi. As you see later this is our interpretation of her, and probably not, what the designers had in mind.   
  
Prologue: Tenchi Muyo: When everything goes wrong   
  
Tenchi looked around him everything had gone wrong, his whole world had collapsed on him. It all seemed like a dream, no like a nightmare. It all started after the royal family, his family, left after their visit. 'I'll never forgive them or Jurai.'   
  
It was a normal day for Tenchi; he had just gotten up and was standing looking out his window. The morning was beautiful to him; he looked at the lake and just stared at the sun shining off it. 'I can't be more happier,' he thought. He had a wonderful family and wonderful friends, they all loved him and he loved them.   
  
As he walked down the stairs he noticed how quiet it was, he didn't know if he should be happy about it or worried. He also noticed that he didn't smell any breakfast, fear was what he started feeling as he continued to descend to the first floor. But even here there were no signs of anyone as the living room; dining room and even kitchen were empty. However, he could see a number of things cooking on the stove so he breathed a sigh of relief. Turning the heat down he went to the door and there he noticed the reason no one was seen inside. Outside the house a large ship, almost as big as the one the Emperor left in was hovering nearby.   
  
From here he could see all of the girls were standing around something, presumably a person and the way Ayeka and Ryoko were acting it was not going well. He had gone out to investigate and he found out that indeed, there was someone there, but the news he had was not good news. The man as it turned out was another Emperor, and friend to Ayeka's father, Azusa. However the friendship was a shaky one and with what Tenchi found out about him it did not set with will him.   
  
Tenchi still did not know his name, only that 'Lover boy' as Ryoko called him was there to take Ayeka away and marry her as promised by Azusa. At first he found it hard to believe that her father would force her to marry someone she had never met, but when he found out it was only for a pact between the two empires he had refused to let her go, much to Ryoko's surprise. True Ryoko did not like Ayeka, but even she did not want Ayeka to leave with this guy.   
  
"He's only marrying her to form an alliance! He doesn't even care for her!" Tenchi had said in his defense, which made Ryoko mad, but Ayeka just had stars in her eyes.   
  
"If I care for her or not is of little concern, but what business is it of yours boy," the man had said and looked at Tenchi with cold uncaring eyes. Although Tenchi shared the trait of brown eyes, both girls knew that with Tenchi you could see his concern, while in the other's you saw only callousness.   
  
Where he got the spine from, he didn't know, but the idea of Ayeka being forced into this got to Tenchi, "If you don't care for her then she's not going anywhere."   
  
"Tenchi!" Both girls had said though Ryoko was more hurt by it.   
  
"I mean it, I won't allow anyone to be used like that." He looked at them both and smiled.   
  
"You insignificant whelp!" He roared at Tenchi. "What makes you think you can stop this?"   
  
Ryoko floated up and looked like she was sitting on an invisible chair while laughing, "Oh only the fact that he killed Kagato, defeated Dr Clay and has the light hawk wings, I think you would loose against him. Though I don't see why you don't let her go Tenchi dear."   
  
"Ryoko, I won't let any of you be forced into something like that."   
  
"Ryoko? The Ryoko?" He asked in awe.   
  
"Yep," she smiled devilishly, "The one and only."   
  
"Excellent! As a wedding gift Your Highness I will personally cut off this demons head!" He moved closer to Ryoko only to have Tenchi in the way. "Move it boy unless you wish to die as well!"   
  
"I will not let you harm either of them." He pulled the master key out of his pocket and held it in case he needed it, but their visitor noticed it.   
  
"Is that…"   
  
"Yes, the master key of Jurai." Ayeka supplied smugly as he seemed to be very familiar with it.   
  
"But only…"   
  
"Yea lover boy, he's a prince of Jurai," Ryoko added as she tried to laugh behind Tenchi's back at this jerks sudden discomfort. The group of then argued for some time before he left screaming that the Jurai Empire would suffer for this, and now, just three months later they were fighting for their lives.   
  
They where being attacked from all angles, Tenchi was currently flying through space with small fighter ship that Washu had given him just moments before. But no matter how many of the small ships they destroyed twice as many took their place. Ryo-Oki and Yukinojo like him were taking hits, even from where he was he knew that they couldn't take this kind of punishment much longer.   
  
"Mihoshi, Mihoshi, come in!" Yelled Tenchi as he tried to contact Yukinojo from his small ship. "Damn it Mihoshi, answer me!" Finally, a connection was established and he sighed in relief. But as the screened cleared, a feeling of total dread came through him. Instead of Mihoshi being on the screen, it was Yukinojo instead.   
  
On the Yukinojo, the ship's AI was flying the ship. Mihoshi had been knocked unconscious with the last round of attacks and was badly injured. Finally having stabilized the ship, Yukinojo opened a channel to Tenchi. "Tenchi, I am sorry but Mihoshi has been injured and can no longer answer you or control the ship." After that the ship cut the connection and continued to battle the onslaught of enemies.   
  
Tenchi cursed and continued to fight, he knew that Ryoko and Ryo-Oki where doing everything they could so he decided not to distract them. The way the battle was going they where going to lose, he didn't want to lose any of them.   
  
For Ryoko and the others on Ryo-Ohki they where trying their best to calm down and live through the battle. The enemy had come at them out of nowhere and what was frightening was that they knew exactly how the Ryo-Oki fought and how to counter all of her movements. They would have been useless if Ryoko hadn't synchronized with the ship. Being synchronized with Ryo-Oki gave her more firepower and movement, but it just didn't seem to be enough. Outnumbered she continued to try and outmaneuver the enemy ships but their sheer numbers was starting to be too much for even her. The ship was rocked by a large blast as Ryoko screamed, "Ahhhhhh! Damn that hurt."   
  
Washu watched her daughter and a tear left her eyes, 'I never created the link to be used to hurt you my daughter.'   
  
'I know mom, I know. But there's no other way.' Ryoko sighed as she felt the feelings of regret and sorrow coming through her link from her mom.   
  
Ryoko looked out into the battlefield through Ryo-Oki's sensors. It felt surreal, totally different than looking through her own eyes. She could see 360 degrees without turning her head, at first, it had confused her, but with Ryo-Oki's help she was able to calm herself and use her knew vision. Directly in front of them were 20 small fighter ships while on their left were another 10 warships that had released the smaller ships. Behind her was a combination of both the warships and fighter ships. She was using all of Ryo-Oki's cannons firing all around her below, above, in front, behind, all 360 degrees. She had also been using her powers and firing her energy balls at the larger ships.   
  
'Come on Ryo-Oki let's show them what we can do, lets kick some ass!' At this, the synchronization between the two increased as Ryoko channeled more of her powers and the gem's power through Ryo-Oki's weapons. They started ripping through the 20 ships in front of them like paper. The battle had turned tides but Ryoko just channeled more power.   
  
Suddenly Washu screamed, "Finally it's finished, I am the greatest. Ayeka! Sasami! Come here, I've completed the repairs on the Ryu-Oh, teleport quickly to it and help with the battle; I've also added some plasma cannons on them. They are powered by the light-hawk wings of the ship, and should be as powerful as Ryo-Oki's blasters."   
  
The two princesses and their two wooden guardians nodded and quickly appeared on the bridge. Ayeka looked around the bridge of her beloved ship; she had missed it so much. She quickly stood on the control module and her two guardians flanked her at her sides as they started the power up procedure for the ship. "Bring up all weapons! All screens display the battle! Do not fire upon the Ryo-Oki, Mihoshi, or Tenchi," she said as an afterthought.   
  
"Yes ma'am," the two guardians responded.   
  
"Bring up the Light-hawk wings, we will not go in without protection." She quickly said just as a giant portal appeared in front of the ship and they saw the battle waging quickly. "Sasami can you contact the Tsunami and use it to help in the battle."   
  
"No, she says she can't interfere. I have tried everything I can but she won't," tears left the small princess' eyes as she remembered begging the Goddess to help her.   
  
"Very well, you can help me control the ship," seeing how her sister felt useless, Ayeka decided to have her help her control Ryu-Oh. 'Besides with Sasami able to control the ship's wings better she could use them for offensive purpose as a last resort.'   
  
Sasami smiled at her sister, "Thank you sister."   
  
Tenchi was at the brink of breaking down, his friends where getting hurt and he couldn't do more than just use the ship Washu had given to him. No matter how he maneuvered and no matter how many he destroyed he couldn't really do much damage to the enemy lines; he was getting desperate to end the battle. He had tried multiple times to summon his Light-hawk Wings but they still evaded him. He knew that they only came when he needed them most and he was starting to think it was time he took a risk. 'I must protect them, my life is nothing without them.'   
  
He charged the main fleet, over 100 ships stood in front of him firing at him, but finally the multitude of hits destroyed his ship; along with everyone's hope.   
  
The end was what was going through all the girls' minds but out of the blast and rubble came out four wings of light. He had never felt so much anger before. He always managed to control it and wisely go into battle, but he had reached his limit. This enemy was trying to destroy his life and his loved ones; they did not deserve mercy. 'Must die,' was the only thing flashing through his mind.   
  
He let his anger fuel him, letting it control his powers and letting it expand them. 'They must pay,' he formed the four wings around him into a circle and started expanding it, as it reached the enemy ships nearest to him, they started exploding. Instead of changing the energy around them to a useless form as they where designed to do, the wings where changing the energy to pure explosive energy.   
  
Within the enemies' main flagship the commander muses as he watches Tenchi, "Now I see you are taking this seriously. Very well, so will I." He turns to his commanders. "Eliminate the small ships and concentrate on him."   
  
Tenchi thought with his wings he could save the others, but to his horror, he sees Ryo-Ohki, Yukinojo, and Ryo-Oh get pounded harder and harder than they were before. In his mind he realized they were just playing with him and the girls to get him mad. Seeing the explosions along the ships and hearing his friends cry out in pain Tenchi looks back at the encroaching fleet, his eyes glowing red and full of hate.   
  
On the outer boarder of the fight the Tsunami stood watching the battle, 'This is not what I wanted.' A tear left the Goddess's eye as she saw her friend and loved one doing so much destruction. She watched as the wings that her Tenchi produced where pulsing with energy and fluctuating between yellow, blue, and dark red; the later color representing his anger, his hatred, and his desire to totally destroy his enemy at any cost.   
  
She continued to watch him totally give himself to his anger as he transformed the wings into another circle but with extending spikes coming from them. He was charging the enemy and devastating their ranks. 'All the lives that are being destroyed because of their leader.' She hated knowing that most of the fighter pilots fought out of honor and loyalty to their leader, and not hatred towards Tenchi and the others. The spikes started spitting out sort bursts of red light-hawk energy at the larger ships, as he continued to plow through the enemies' ranks.   
  
As Tenchi is destroying the ships and the people within them, a flash of light appeared next to Tsunami. "Hello Sister! What do you think you're doing? You, the one who loves life, your avatar is destroying lives!"   
  
Tsunami bowed her head and the sorrow could be felt in her words, "I never wanted this!"   
  
Tokimi glared at her sister. "You said that he loved life like you did! You even said he felt bad for killing Kagato."   
  
"I did, he did! But..."   
  
Happy that she had one over her sister, she continued to rip into her, "No Buts, he has lost his control, and he is lost to even us now."   
  
Yukinojo dodged through the sea of ships, but the hits it was receiving was about to finally penetrate its shields. "I am sorry Mihoshi," was the last thing the ship processed as it was destroyed. Its only living passenger was not conscious to feel the vast amounts of pain that the explosion entailed.   
  
Tenchi watched as his friend was destroyed, his rage reached a new level, seeing that he had no other options. He pulled out the Tenchi-ken out, hoping that he could pull power from it. Knowing that it was powered by Tsunami, he figured he could draw power from her. 'I've got to increase my power… I've got to kill them all!'   
  
The Tenchi-ken floated in front of Tenchi; he concentrated on his rage and anger thereby creating another light-hawk wing. He brought the wing onto the Tenchi-ken and started converting the energy of the Tenchi-ken and everything attached to it into energy he could use. For a brief moment all action paused as a flash of light illuminated all areas of space around the battle. The smaller attack ships even stopped to look as did Ryoko and Ayeka. The two goddesses looked in horror at what was happening and Tsunami could fell herself being drained.   
  
"No! Tenchi don't do this!" Tsunami called out as she felt her power being used to destroy. Tokimi was suddenly filled with fear and something else, something she had not felt in many thousands of years as she watched Tsunami fall to her knees.   
  
Ryoko suddenly felt a drain as energy was flowing through her, she spared a glance at Tenchi and she screamed in fear as she saw the red of his wings. Ayeka too could feel the drain and she did not like it. "Tenchi!" She screamed as she felt her ships movement become sluggish.   
  
His power surged and he could feel an indescribable power flow through him, it would have been a pleasurable one had this been different circumstance. "You… must… DIE!" Even his voice was taking on a new characteristic. It seemed to come from a god, not a man as it echoed through space even though there were no way it should.   
  
"WASHU!" Tokimi called and using her power she summoned the small scientist.   
  
Washu who had been monitoring the fight from her lab suddenly found herself standing on the Bridge of the Tsunami with the goddess Tsunami on her knees barely holding herself up, "Tsunami!" She called the helped lift her to her feet.   
  
"Washu, call the gems!"   
  
Hearing a new voice Washu spun around and she saw a woman with brown hair and purple eyes staring back at her. She looked familiar and she knew that she knew this woman before, 'but how did she know about the gems? And why should I call them?'   
  
"Call them before it's too late!" She said again urgently and pointing to the display showing the battle.   
  
She looked at it hesitantly, as she didn't like being ordered around; then she felt fear and pain from Ryoko. 'Ryoko are you ok?' She called out to her daughter.   
  
'Tenchi… he's using my power… I-I can't…' She stopped as she screamed as the smaller ships suddenly resumed their fighting with Ayeka and Ryoko's ships taking more punishment than they were meant to.   
  
"What's going on here?" Washu cried out as she saw Tenchi's power expanding.   
  
"Tsunami's avatar is pulling her power and the power from your avatar as well, unless you call the gems to you now he will absorb them completely, and then all is lost," the woman said.   
  
"She's right Washu," Tsunami added weakly.   
  
"He's using the gems and the key to gain power. I cannot stop this alone and if he absorbs the gems, there will be no stopping him. Call them now!" The woman declared again and Washu could tell hat she was nervous.   
  
Washu was about to call them when she felt pain from Ryoko again. "Ryoko!"   
  
"AYEKA! SASAMI!" Tsunami screamed as she clutched tighter onto Washu, the two with her looked through the display to see that Ayeka's ship was wounded badly and large chunks were missing, but the fighters continued to blast away at it as it tried to return fire. Washu could tell that there was only one of her cannons remaining on it. "I've got to save her…" Tsunami said before falling unconscious just seconds before the ship exploded.   
  
"AYEKA! SASAMI!" Everyone screamed out, none more than Tenchi. Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki felt an incredible pain at their loss and they tried to make their enemies pay for this, but Tenchi only pulled more power from the gems.   
  
"I will try to protect her, but you must call them," The woman demanded again. "They're yours and they'll listen to you."   
  
Closing her eyes Washu pictured the gems, and she hesitantly and nervously called out to them, "return to me…" Before she could even finish the words three red gems appeared in her hands. "OH GOD!" She screamed out as their power filled her.   
  
"That's Goddess," Tokimi added lifting Tsunami off Washu so the transformation could complete. Looking back out the display, she placed a barrier around the almost crippled Ryo-Ohki as both Ryo-Ohki and Ryoko were suddenly cut off from each other and their power source.   
  
Tenchi felt the sudden loss of power both the gems and from Tsunami from the Tenchi-ken, which only fueled his anger more as he saw Ayeka's ship explode. "DAMN YOU TSUNAMI!" He screamed in outrage, as he knew they were lost. Tenchi had been trying to hold back to keep his friends from getting hurt, even in his anger he knew they were there, but he was loosing his grip on sanity and his rage. Both were becoming impossible to control and then suddenly Ryo-Ohki was gone, and with her Ryoko as well, he had seen the ship and then a light of some sort enveloped it, and they were gone.   
  
He had been holding back his power before as he thought of his friends and making sure they survived, but they where gone now, 'I have… nothing to live for anymore…. Let's end this.' And with that thought, he fully opened himself up to his power, he had always been afraid of it. It always seemed easier to understand tapping into another's power, because it's like his sword, 'Just concentrate and its there.' He didn't have to think where it came from; he knew that another being was providing it. 'But now I understand, I had everything I needed within me!' Nothing was held back as his tears fell, "RYOKO!" He screamed, then the grip on his control, his anger, his power was gone; he totally surrendered himself to the power that he always was afraid of, he became the power itself.   
  
'Nothing to live for, Nothing to live for, nothing to live for!' He kept repeating the phrase over and over in his mind as he solidified his power into a sphere around him. That sphere then expanded it at the speed of light destroying not only all the enemy ships, but also destroying planets, as it went, not slowing as it stretched out in all directions around him. The solar system was being destroyed with Earth as the first casualty.   
  
The two goddesses looked at the destruction, 'I never thought he would realize how to do that!' Tokimi said in awe. He had poured all his energy, even his life energy into one huge shock wave that expanded in all directions. The wave of destruction was converting all the energy around it to energy needed for its expansion, 'Nothing can escape that.' "Washu we must stop that shock wave, together we can absorb the energy expelled, if we don't then it will continue to expand until it has destroyed this universe."   
  
"But Tenchi is dying, we have to save him." The Goddess looked at her friend, about to extend her renewed powers to save her loved one.   
  
"No, his fate is sealed. Now we must either stop the wave or leave this universe before it starts to affect us." Tokimi glared at her sister as she waited for the answer.   
  
Unknown to Tenchi or the two Goddesses, Tenchi's attempt at suicide had failed. 'I guess trying to expend every last bit of energy won't work.' He thought has he realized he was regenerating. He looked around at the devastation he created and started crying ignoring that he was in space and was still alive. In his mind, he could fell the energy stretching out destroying and growing as it went.   
  
'Nothings left… there're gone… all of them… even her…' Tenchi continued to think about his family, his friends, those that he loved and now he had lost them all. He didn't even have anywhere to return to, where the Earth should have been was nothing, not even chunks of rock could be seen. Gathering some energy, he formed just one wing and with it, he opened a doorway. 'Guess Washu was right about these… they can create doorways.' In the recesses of his mind he could hear one of the many lectures Washu had given him about his wings and dimensional gateways and subspace, but it didn't matter to him anymore. Where this one led to he did not know, but he did not think about that, instead he just wanted to be alone, to escape the pain of where he was. But no matter where he went he could hear the startled screams of millions of people before his power destroyed them.   
  
The two goddess had totally ignored what Tenchi was doing, having other problems to worry about. They had first tried to contain it, but that resulted in only slowing it down for a moment before it sped not just up to how fast it had been moving but faster. "Washu, you've got to try harder!"   
  
"Damn it Tokimi, I am, I just got my powers back and they're not up to full power yet!" Washu was beginning to wonder which was better, knowing who you are and who your sisters are, or living without any knowledge of your past. With the gems return so had her memories, she could recall everything now, not that it helped though.   
  
"Let's try again," Tokimi said but before they could act, a weak voice spoke up.   
  
"No sisters, let me help."   
  
"Tsunami!" Both called out to her and helped their sister to her feet.   
  
"I'm sorry for worrying you Little Washu…"   
  
"Sasami!" The redhead shrieked.   
  
"Yes, and no, but now is not the time…" she pushed herself up and began calling on her power, "I'm sorry sister", Sasami said quietly. When she saw the energy wave, she gasped out. "What has he done?"   
  
"Your avatar is destroying this dimension, he is turning it into another void," Tokimi said smugly.   
  
"No he mustn't!"   
  
"Then help us stop it!" Washu added.   
  
"Ok I will."   
  
The three goddesses placed them selves around the increasing wave and concentrating on it, and only it they hoped to stop it's increase. As the wave neared them it began to slow down, though it took a lot of effort on their part. Soon however the three were able to stop its progress, but not before it reached Jurai. Looking at it, they focused their thoughts on it and it began to shrink, slowly at first then faster and faster. They had to keep their concentration, or they would only succeed in turning the energy into a black hole and still end up destroying everything. None of them had time to think of the lives that were lost, the planets that were destroyed or even the fact that there was nothing remaining in the areas of space that the wave had touched. Even Tsunami could not think of her beloved people that had just been destroyed before they could even realize they were in danger.   
  
Finally, after much thought and concentration the three had been able to contain the energy. But what to do with it was another matter. With the energy that was released it could not just be nullified or released, instead they had to decide on how to use it. Both Washu and Tsunami knew what Tokimi's ideas would be, but they needed a better solution.   
  
The three gathered on Tsunami's ship again to talk about what to do, when Washu brought up a sore subject. "Where's Tenchi?" All three scanned the space around them and Tenchi was not there, they could not even find him in this dimension. "Where'd he go?"   
  
Tokimi just looked at her and just asked plainly, "Why do you care?"   
  
"Because… well…" try as she might Washu just could not answer right away, as she did not even know why she cared. Because of him she had lost her daughters, her everything.   
  
"Because he has too much power now," Tsunami added. "To leave him alone could be dangerous. The power he now holds could very well destroy everything unless we intervene." Inside she was still hurting over the loss of her sister, it just did not seem possible that it had happened, and then she felt the souls of her people crying out and she realized that her people were gone. Looking quickly at the space Jurai had been in she saw nothing, just an empty void. "NO! Not them! Not all of them!"   
  
The others looked at Tsunami and nodded in understanding. They knew the pain she was feeling, and the loss of so much. Their sister had been the only one to take a planet for herself, and now they were gone. "Sister," Tokimi added, "he needs to be stopped."   
  


Tenchi Muyo: Living it all Over again: Ryoko Part A

AN: Ok same disclaimer as on top, this is my continuation of the above fic that was worked on by me and another author.

The Goddess' closed there eyes and tried to find Tenchi, what they saw when they found him made them gasp.  "He is torturing himself, this is even more than I could have done to him!"  Yelled out Tokimi.

Tokimi watched him use his remaining power to recreate his life with the girls.  Everyday he had with them, everything that had happened.  He would just follow everyone as a ghost and watch his decisions.  Every day would be replayed, even the end.  Over and over again he would stand back and watch while his life was replayed.  She could see his soul die a little bit more as he went through his life another time.

From here on out we will refer to Future Tenchi has GhostBoy

"Tenchi! Tenchi! Now where did he go?"  Katshuito looked around for his grandson, knowing that he will probably be looking for the keys to the cave.  'That boy never gives up, GOOD!'  He looked around his temple noticing the broom on the ground and walked up towards the entrance to the his living quarters.

Tenchi looked around trying to find something, he had been looking for the keys for a few minutes and he hurried as he heard his grandfather coming.  

Ghostboy looked at his counterpart and smiled an almost insane smile, "You'll never find them here."  He looked wondered at home much he had changed from that point on, and how this day had changed his life.  "Well here it comes," he laughed a touch of insanity mixed in his laugh.

Katshuito slammed the door open, slowly walked up behind Tenchi and whispered into his ear, "Did you finish cleaning, Tenchi?"  Tenchi jumped back surprised, he was so engrossed in looking for the keys that he missed his grandfather opening the door. "I bet you were looking for these."

Tenchi looked at his grandfather, nodded and smiled.  He was hoping he could get them from him.  "So that's where they are."

Ghostboy just shook his head, "I was such a baka, what the hell was wrong with me that day!"  He couldn't believe that he was so naive into thinking his exploration would be so simple.

"Trying to sneak in there while I was out, were you?"

"No, I wasn't."  Tenchi tried to deny it but it could be seen plainly that he was lining.  

"Liar, Liar, Pants on fire!" yelled Ghostboy in a crazy voice.

The goddesses watched totally horrified by the way Tenchi was acting.  "He has cracked!" Yelled Washu.

"We have to get him out of there immediately."  Pleaded Tsuami.  "I am as much to blame as he is for what happened.  Please let me help him!"  she continued to cry as she waited for the answer from her sisters.

"NO!  He will suffer for what he as done!"  'And I don't think we can help him, only he can get himself out of this.  Our interference will only harm him!'  Tokimi tried to convince herself.

The three goddesses continued to watch Tenchi, totally unhappy with the way he was drilling deeper hole of sadness for himself.

"It's been the forbidden area of the Masaki Shrine,..." he paused for emphasis, "since the time of our ancestors. And you are no exception."

"Yeah young little toad," Ghostboy changed his tone, "And you are no exception, don't forget to open up the cave and then kill everyone!"  He laughed and then started crying as the scene changed and he relived the battle that took them away.  "You brought them to you, only to kill them later!" The ghostly image cried out and began wailing.

After he calmed down somewhat the scene changed to where it left off before, "But you want to see what's in there, don't you?"  Katshituto narrowed his eyes as he studied his grandson.  

"Yes."  Tenchi nodded and smiled happily as he thought about entering the cave and seeing what all the fuss was about.

"Of course he wants them, he wants the hot demon girl in there!  She great, smart, and did I mention hot," Ghostboy giggled.  "Going to see the mummy, going to see the mummy.  Oh yeah, the hot mummy chick!"

"Here they are..." he grinned at his grandson.  "They are yours if you can take them from me.  Let's see how good you really are."  Katshiuto looked at Tenchi and wondered what the boy would do next.

"Ohhhh, the keys.  I want them, please.  I bet I could take them and make you eat them.  Heheheh" Ghostboy laughed as he stared at his counterpart and watched as he went to punch his grandfather.  His grandfather blocked the punch and then sweeped Tenchi and he went crashing into the closet door, the keys in Tenchi's mouth.  "Damn he needs to train harder, so he can grow up to be a healthy killer, like me!"  he laughed again.

Katshiuito hoped his grandson was ready for what was about to be a life changing experience.  "Work harder.  And remember your chores are part of your training."  "Only if he took things more seriously," he whispered.  

Ghostboy watched his counterpart go up to the cave and open the gate.  He watched as he just stood there and looked lost in thought, "Must be having a flashback, what a retard.  Well I know there's a demon in there so just go fool.  He should be at the part where his grandfather told him about the demon attacking and a prince coming to stop her.  Yeah right she could so kick his ass."  Ghostboy changed his tone of voice and copied Katshiutio's "Even now, the demon sleeps in this shrine, held prisoner. And the sword

planted in the ground keeps watch over it."  

Tenchi went up to the compartment housing the sword and picked it up, "Well, it's just a rusty old piece of junk."  He swung it around, Give me a break! This thing is supposed to

cut through rock?"  He brought it down onto the bolder that had a shrine spirit spell on it and broke it in half, "Oh, no!"

"Dumb ass, you're not supposed to play with things you don't understand.  You better not hurt my Ryoko or I'll make you pay."  Ghostboy laughed at the faces Tenchi was making and at how confused he was when the rusted metal fell off the sword only leaving the wooden end.

A giant boulder lowered as the rock was cut blocking the entrance to the cave.  Tenchi looked around worried, "What do I do now?"

Ghostboy looked around and noticed that the roots around the gave started to whither it caused the passageway to open that lead lower in the cave.  "Interesting didn't know that the root system controlled everything, Funahoooooooooo is soooooo powerful.  My grandpa's tree is soooo resourceful."

He watched his counterpart go through the passageway and complain like a whiny bitch that it was cold.  "How can some one be so awed by cold water and then be dumb enough and fall through the passage."  He shook his head as he followed the passageway to the lower end.

"Ouch!" he heard come from him, "Does he always whine, man I was a pansy!"  He angrily tried to strangle his ghostly self but it didn't help.

Ghost boy mimicked his counterpart "Oh, it's just a giant glowing light," they said as they both went near the glowing light that was in the center of the chamber.  

The three goddess's watched as their Tenchi was stuck in a trance while in the cave, this was the point in his life that changed it all.  The point where he started to grow up.  

Tokimi watched him and a small part of her ached to help him, but she knew he had to suffer for what he did, "Tenchi must pay for what he's done." She tried to convince herself that what was happening was the way things must be.

The two other goddesses' watched totally awed by the depression that he had fallen into, in their thousand years they add never seen anyone return to sanity from such mental torture.  It hurt them to see him like this, "He may have done wrong, but he loved them he couldn't see himself living without them," said Washu to Tsunami.

"Yes, sister.  I believe his soul may never recover," she sadly replied.  

"No problem." They both said as they neared the pool of water with the glowing light. 

"I can't believe it."  A shocked Tenchi said, but Ghostboy had another reply. "You better believe, the best thing in your life is about to happen," he whispered.

They both saw a mummified figure in the middle of the pool of water, "Oh, no." they both said, but for different reasons.  While Tenchi was surprised and a little scared, which was easily confirmed, "It can't be that demon sealed by our ancestor."  

Ghostboy knew what would happen soon, and was deeply sadden about what was to come.   "She isn't a demon, she was never a demon," he whispered.

The site awed Tenchi, "It wasn't just a legend."  

"Here it comes, me being a total cluts."  Ghostboy watched as Tenchi dropped the sword handle and was totally spooked. "Pussy!"

"That was scary," exclaimed Tenchi, he bent down to pick up the sword handle and was grabbed. "Let me go!"  he pleaded to the mummy figure he believed to be a demon.  It caressed his face and turned its face as to kiss him.

Ghostboy looked at what was accruing and fought not to cry out, he saw how she was only trying to kiss him.  "I ran from her, I hurt her so much!"  As he watched the events unfold he noticed that the sword was glowing, but unlike he thought before it wasn't what hurt the mummy.

Tenchi watched as the mummy/demon came closer to him and a flash of light and a buzzing of energy filled the room and the was blasted away from her.  He thought that the sword protected him from the demon as it had his ancestor so long ago and he ran out of the room.  As he reached the end of the passageway he put the split rock back together and tied it with vines.  

"Pussy running from someone with a beautiful heart!" yelled Ghostboy.  But instead of going to the next scene in his life, he played that part over and over and over.  Going deeper into self-loath, "I hate this, I hate this!" he would repeat over and over as the scene also repeated.

He watched it again, noticing that neither Ryoko nor the sword handle had produced the blast.  It had been him, his own energy that did it; he was stunned that he hurt her.  "Even back then I hurt her.  No wonder she tried to kill me later! I hurt her and ran!!!  I've never stopped hurting her!!  Oh Gods, why can't I stop hurting her!"

He watched Ryoko, and how she reacted to being attacked by him, "she must have been so devastated.  Look at her," he cried, "she's just sitting there wondering why I would hurt her. Oh Gods, I am so cruel.  I tortured the one that loved me for so long!"

Ghostboy watched in total despair as the scene around him changed.  Tenchi sat at his desk, school had just started; Ghostboy let a couple tears escape as he tried to push the images of hurting HER so much; he watched as the boy looked and stared at what he would soon find out would be a powerful weapon.  "He should handle that better he'll hurt himself, she would be unhappy about that.  Oh great, the big fat bitch appears," he yelled as he saw Tenchi's friend Amagaski appear behind Tenchi.  He was not in the mood to watch this scene play out, but again his mind played out the scene just to torture him.

Before the rest of the scene could play out, Ghostboy just walked towards a corner and sat there saddened with what he had seen at the cave. The place he was in seemed to play out the scenes that he most wanted to see and it changed back to cave and the scene with him hurting Ryoko, played over again.

Tokimi watched Tenchi and she knew that they would have to do something soon or else he would never be able to recover.  He still needed to pay for what he had done, but not like this.  She extended a small mental link in his direction, making it very subtle so her sisters wouldn't notice.

Ghostboy continued to watch his past self continue to hurt Ryoko.  But then the scene froze and he felt a presence in his mind, it was very gentle and it felt like some one was trying to calm him and help, "You didn't know it was her then," he felt someone say to him.

Tokimi watched him as the scene changed to where it had left off before in his school, she relaxed slightly as this was a much more relaxing scene than the one he kept reliving before.

Ghostboy watched as Tenchi woke up on the roof of the school, "Where am I?" he heard the boy said as he looked around and noticed what had happened, "Oh, great. I fell asleep."

"Yep, always stating the fucking obviously," grunted Ghostboy.  He went as far to mickmick Tenchi as he continued to state the obvious, "I missed all my classes this afternoon.  Yack! Yack!  God how could he be so stupid!"  As the scenes continued to pass, Ghostboy continued to separate himself from the Tenchi; "I am not like him, I am not him!"  He continued to repeat that over and over as he watched Tenchi.  (CAN YOU SAY IDENTITY CRISIS)  

Tenchi turned to leave the roof, when he heard a kitten meow.  He turned, "Kitty...

How did you get in here?"  The kittie turned to run towards Tenchi when it disappeared as it reached him.

"What?"  He was totally confused by what he saw.

Not What, but Who!" laughed Ghostboy, he couldn't wait to see what happened next.  This was his favorite part.  He looked around and heard the kitten's bell ring, he turned to see her.

"Isn't she beautiful, so graceful!"  whispered Ghostboy.  He was so content on looking at her that he didn't remove his eyes from her.

Looking around the scene it looked like the basic roof to a school, except there was a fence around the edge indicating that it wasn't unusual for students to be caught up there.  He was starting to get overwhelmed with the scene before him, before he knew it everything started going black and he fainted.

A/N: I was thinking of dropping this story, let me know if its worth continuing. TQ thanks for reading.


End file.
